


All This and Heaven

by adelightfulcalamity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parent Bobby Singer, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Dean Hates Witches, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, High School, High School Student Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sexual Tension, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelightfulcalamity/pseuds/adelightfulcalamity
Summary: Another job, another town. All Sam and Dean have to do now is stay under the radar, protect each other at all costs, and wait for their father to come home. Staying unnoticed is easier said than done, however, especially considering the unstoppable, magnetic attraction pulling Dean towards the quiet, considerate and at times awkward boy at school.Castiel is desperately trying to blend in, banished from the home he's known for centuries, and on the run, he’s built a quiet existence for himself with three of his siblings. But he can't escape the feeling that his time is running up. All of his family's past is drudged up once again when the charming, arrogant and distant Dean Winchester saunters into his life on earth.Dean and Cas become tangled up in both each other and their pasts, but will heaven and earth ever let them be together completely, or will it rip them apart?





	All This and Heaven

” _Another job, another town._ " Dean could not help but whisper underneath his breath as he rolled his car into Bishop, Upstate New York. The tiny town was circled in red in his map book, which he kept on his dashboard at all times, and it had been circled since they had left Kentucky days ago. Bishop was just about the closest town to the Canadian border this side of the national line, which was ideal considering that his dad had crossed the border to follow a promising lead on a den vampires he had been hunting for months. Dean felt the usual anxiety of knowing his father was miles away and in immanent danger settle in his chest, but knowing that for the first time in his life, he and his father where in different countries altogether was enough to make him take a deep breath to steady himself. Now it was just him that could protect Sam. 

He looked to his side briefly, where his younger brother was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Dean had turned off his radio completely a few hours ago, when his brother had stopped replying to his stupid comments about the names of the farms they had passed, and he hadn't even needed to look at Sam to know he had drifted off to sleep. If he listened carefully now, he could hear his brother's soft snores, which made him grin widely with nostalgia. Sam was fifteen now, which felt strange and oddly sentimental to Dean, who could still easily picture the small, doe-eyed ten year old that refused to eat anything but lucky charms. Now his little brother was tall, lanky-bodied and sharp-minded. Those hazel eyes had not changed though, and for that Dean was grateful.

Bishop, in all it's small-town glory, had only one place an out-of-towner could stay. That place was _Etta's Bed & Breakfast_, a few miles out from the centre of town. It had no website, no email address and no photos online, which made it not only ideal for laying low but was also a huge gamble. But, Dean had seen the inside of many a sketchy motel, and by now had seen the worst of the worst. _Etta’s_ could not possible shock him. All the Bed  & Breakfast had was a small advertisement in an old telephone book, a landline number and a description that promised _‘Great food and better hospitality’_.

As Dean navigated the winding country roads, he couldn't help but look at all the large country properties, with their grand country farmhouses, meandering horses and oak trees. They passed orchards ripe with summer fruit, pumpkin patches starting to grow their vines for the fall, and the occasionally paddock filled with cows before reaching _Etta's_. The property was on the side of a winding road that seemed to continue forever. From the road, all that could be seen of the property was a line oftall oak trees and a winding gravel road. In fact, Dean would have completely missed the place if it weren't for the small, hand-painted sign at the foot of the driveway.

The wheels of his jet black, ’67 Impala crunched on the gravel as he turned on to the property. The noise stirred Sam from his sleep, and he rubbed at his eyes as he observed where they were.

"There he is, sleeping beauty himself." Dean teased, grinning at his brother as they drove. The house was still not in sight, the driveway cresting to the top of a small hill. Around them, lush fields extended across the hill, dotted with oak trees and wildflowers.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Shut up, Dean." He replied playfully. Then he looked around at the property, curiosity evident in his eyes. Dean wasn’t surprised, he himself hadn’t seen any place like it. Sure, they’d seen small towns and farmlands, but the farms in the south where all flatlands and tall grass, not the luscious, green pastures they were surrounded by in Bishop.

As they crested the top of the hill, _Etta's_ came into sight. The building was beautiful: a crisp white farmhouse with new oak trees lining the drive. The house was huge and well-looked after, with large, shuttered windows that were all open to let in the crisp summer air. Window boxes filled with brightly coloured flowers hung from every window. Wildflowers in pinks and purples tangled their way up the porch and the trees, making the whole place look wild and overgrown in the most beautiful way possible.

Dean looked at his brother, shocked. Sam was wide-eyed, his mouth slightly ajar. This was not what they had expected. In fact, this was the closest they had been to actually living in a house ever. Since their mother passed, it had been only been dingy, dark motels for them. This place was no motel. Dean had to double check the address to make sure he was in the right place, and that he hadn’t just imagined the sign at the bottom of the drive. This wasn’t his imagination.

"What is this place? Are you serious, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean could practically see the cogs turning in his brother's brain. Could they afford this? Would they be able to lay low here? _Yes we can_ , Dean assured himself. He'd done the research and the calculations, they could afford it here, provided he could find a part-time job keep him busy after school and on the weekends. Sam could just focus on his schoolwork, and Dean could keep them afloat just fine on his own. That was his self-appointed job, and he'd been doing it since he was fourteen.

"Looks like it, Sammy. I guess we got lucky this time." Dean replied lightheartedly, pushing his moment of self-doubt aside for the sake of his little brother.

"You're not kidding." Sam murmured in reply, a small smile on his face. His hazel eyes wondered around the view, absorbing every last detail in the quiet, observant way he always did. Dean only looked for escape routes, possible hiding places and exits from the property. That was a hunter’s burden.

As the pair pulled up to the front of the house, the front door opened and a short, plump black woman stepped outside. Her small, round face was dominated by a wide mouth full of white teeth and pair of large, dark eyes. She waved at them as though she were greeting an old friend, her expressive face holding into a cheeky, motherly grin. Dean was not used to be greeted at the door of the places they stayed. He looked at Sam one last time to check that he was okay, and saw that his brothers eye had lit up at the sight of the happy woman. Satisfied he’d made the right choice, he climbed out of the car, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. Sam followed him eagerly.

The woman's frizzy, black hair was cut at her shoulders and blew wildly in the gentle breeze as she moved towards them. Her arms were extended out in greeting as she advanced.

"Welcome, gentleman. What can I help you with today?" She smiled warmly, coming down the steps of the porch. She wore a yellow, collared house dress that glowed against her dark skin.

"We were hoping for a room, are there any available?" Dean replied simply, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. She gave him a knowing smile and a short nod in reply, turning on her heels and heading for the front door. She moved quickly and with purpose, and Dean got the impression she was used to hurrying people around the place. 

"Come with me you two, we'll get you settled in." She called over her shoulder jovially.

They followed her into the entrance hall of the house, which was a long hallway that extended from the front door to a set of tap glass doors that opened onto a large backyard patio overlooking more fields. A small, round table to the side of the front door acted as a check-in table, and behind it, tucked into the right hand side wall of the hallways, an old wooden staircase lead up to the second floor. The whole place was decorated like a typical country farmhouse, with pale floral wallpaper and hardwood floors.

The woman stood attentively behind her makeshift desk and pulled out a leather-bound notebook from the little shelf beneath it, flicking a few pages in. While she did, Dean noticed Sam reaching out to touch the petals of the flowers placed in a vase on the desk between them and their hostess.

"We have adjoining rooms available at the moment, I could do you folks a deal, if you'd like." She smiled warmly, her fingers skimming the pages of her book. Normally, he and Sam shared a room, it was cheaper that way, and easier to protect each other in emergencies. Adjoining rooms would be nice, to have some privacy for a change, but it was unrealistic and foreign to him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything more than eighty a week, so it’ll have to just be one room.” Dean insisted, his cheeks reddening slightly at the mention of their tight budget. Her eyes turning warm and glossy, she looked down at her book once more before offering him a small, persistent smile.

"Like I said, I'll do you boys a special deal, seeing as right no you’re my only customers. Eighty dollars week- breakfast included- will be just fine with me. All I need is some I.D and I will check you right in." She conceded kindly, her expressive face letting him know that she was going to be stubborn about the arrangement. Hesitating only briefly, because he hated feeling like a charity case, Dean gave in and reached into his pocket for his I.D. He and Sam had new ones printed in Kentucky, and he'd kept it loose in his pocket for quick access. He handed it to woman, and she squinted at it briefly.

“Mr Dean Young…” Her eyes scanned the car. “Are you two here in Bishop on your own?" She asked suddenly, raising her eyebrows at them cautiously. Dean was used to this, the whole ‘parentless’ thing was kind of hard to explain to normal people. But he knew the rules, as long as he was eighteen, he could book a room at a motel. His I.D. had said he was eighteen since he’d turned fifteen.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Dean pushed back, a slight edge of defiance in his voice. She looked at him strangely for a brief moment, before the friendly smile returned to her face once again. She handed back his I.D.

"Of course not.” She smiled sweetly. Then she turned to Sam and looked between them, clearly looking for resemblances between them. “What's your name honey?" She looked at his expectantly.

"Sam Young- we’re brothers.” He answered diligently, not faltering over his fake identity. When he was little, he sometimes got a little confused about which Sam he was at which time, but he learnt eventually. When you grow up in the hunting life, lying becomes a survival skill.

"Well, Sam and Dean, I'm Etta, the owner here. This is not only my bed and breakfast, but my home, so welcome. I'd just ask you that whilst you’re staying with us here you would not to go through that door just there," Etta explained, pointing to a a large barn door in the hallway. On it, a golden plague had been nailed which read 'Private, Staff Only'.

"That's just where my family and I stay permanently, not to worry. Now, if you'll follow me upstairs. I will show you to your rooms." The two brothers nodded at her instructions and followed the stout woman up the stairs and down the hall.

On the walk, Etta enthusiastically told them that this house had been in her family since they had been granted emancipation in the Civil War and moved up to Bishop from Mississippi. Sam seemed very interested in the history of the house, not being shy in asking for the exact details of how her family had survived the Civil War, and which plantation they had been slaves on. Dean couldn't help observe the way his brother's face lit up when he was learning new things, asking questions and getting answers. He had never been that smart, Dean was more of a _shoot now, ask questions later_ kind of guy, but Sam loved learning, researching and reciting all the new things he’d absorbed.

Etta seemed more than happy to answer his questions, smiling down at Sam affectionately whenever he asked a question that could her off guard. She clearly enjoyed how interested he was in her little slice of Upstate New York. At the end of the hallway, she took out two sets of keys, and handed a pair to Sam for safekeeping. The other she used to open the door in front of them.

Dean was met with a view of generously sized bedroom with a sloped ceiling and a ironwork double bed. The whole room was decorated in a dark, golden yellow and white, which made the open view of the green fields surrounding the house all the more vibrant. The ceiling were rafted in raw wood that matched the dresser and bedside tables.

"This is the first room. It’s the smaller of the two, so I’ll leave the two of you to decide sleeping arrangements for yourselves." She explained, although Dean could tell by the way Sam had wondered into the room and placed his backpack on the bed that his little brother had already decided this was his own room. A sharp pang of sadness hit Dean, seeing the way Sam appeared so mesmerised by the room. It actually looked like a home in here, something he had never had for himself.

"The bathroom connects the two rooms, and the keys work on both doors." Etta continued, gesturing to the bathroom. She walked Dean through the small bathroom and out the other side into a larger bedroom.

This room had a huge, four-poster bed in its centre, made in entire white, crisp linens. Thick, wooden blankets in dark grey and forest green were layered on top of the sheets. The walls where coated in pale grey wallpaper that had the faintest leaf-like patter on them. Unlike Sam’s room, instead of a window, the room opened up onto a small balcony made up with an outdoor chair and a small iron table. Dean had never seen anything like this place, and for a minute remained speechless.

"This must be yours then." Etta smiled, noting his reaction. She walked across the room and pulled the curtains open a little wider before brushing her hands down the front of her lemon-yellow dress.

"There's a small kitchenette just down the hall with a teakettle and a fridge in case you need to keep anything cold or make yourself some tea. And there’s a phone just there," She pointed to the door that lead out into the hallway. Beside it, an old-fashioned dial phone hung on the wall.

"Use it whenever you like, and if you need anything from me just dial the number one and it'll connect you right to my personal line in my quarters. I serve breakfast at seven on the patio out the back. Just let me know if you boys are going to miss it the night before, and I'll leave something up in the kitchenette for you. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you." Dean replied, slightly stunned. Etta gave another one of her brilliantly bright smiles in reply.

“Alright dear. Now you and your brother enjoy your stay here in Bishop, I hope you’ll like it here as much as I do.” She admitted admiringly before disappearing from his room, stopping only briefly to tell Sam to enjoy his stay and call her if he needed anything. From his bedroom, Dean could hear his brother thanking her politely.

Now all Dean had to do was check the place was safe.

After checking that all the doors and windows were able to be locked, and deciding on several suitable escape routes should they need to make a quick exit, Dean returned to his room with a much calmer mind. He was satisfied with their decision to stay at _Etta’s_ in Bishop, and was confident that this was a place they could disappear to whilst his father was in Canada.

He collapsed on his new bed, his eyes heavy from hours of driving and his head spinning from exhaustion. The soft covers enveloped him as he sank into the mattress, his eyelids closing in response to his comfort. His bag still lay unpacked on the floor, belongings scrunched messily inside. Finally giving in to his fatigue, Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his brother methodically unpacking his own suitcase.

At least for now they were safe, all they had to do was lay under the radar for awhile and wait for word from their father, and then they would just start again. And again. And again.

___

_Authors Note:_

If you want to check out my casting for this fic, check out my tumblr post [here](http://adelightfulcalamity.tumblr.com/post/174831342083/casting-supernatural-highschool-au). 

\- Alison 


End file.
